Regret
by Aiyushan
Summary: O.O Une song-fic's écrite dans un moment de déprime, Les dépressif ne sont pas obliger de l'évite... Enfin je crois...  Retravaillé pour une question pratique


**Auteur: **Moi, ici présente, Aiyushan!

**Rating: **Bah, K+, rien de très concrétés justes des mots.

**Disclamer: ** Ca fais mal de le dire, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas...

**Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance, pour le fautes (oui, je suis sur qu'il doit en rester une ou deux!) bonne lecture!

**Note 2:** Écrite sur la chanson "Regret" avant dernier générique de fin de DGM

**Note 3: **NOn je n'ai pas abondonné mes deux autres fics, mais ma soeur, a eu un accident, et j'ai enchainé, sur des contrôles a la chaine... Je suis désoler=3

**Note 4:** Retravaillé pour des questions pratiques

_Italique:_ Parole originel

_**Gras Italique:**_ Traduction

Normale: Pensés

* * *

_Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte  
Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku_

**_Le paysage à ma fenêtre se transforme  
Même la saison m'abandonne..._**

J'ai toujours pensée a toi, mais tu es bien trop inaccessible. Tu m'a abandonné n'ai-se pas? Tu es parti, sans vraiment partir pourtant.

_Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tame ni  
Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta ? _

**_Je me rapprochais de toi plus que de n'importe qui par crainte  
Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte à ce moment-là ?_**

Je m'accrochais à toi pour ne pas sombré, je m'en rend compte, je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrais.

_Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni  
Tatta no tatta hitokoto "ikanaide" ga ienakatta_

**_Avant que ton image ne s'efface, je n'ai pas pu te dire  
La seule chose que je voulais dire: "Ne m'abandonne pas"_**

Jamais je ne pourrait te dire se que je ressens, tu ne m'aime pas c'est sur. Nous passons notre temps à nous engueuler.

_Anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai  
Nejimagatta konna kokoro ga Doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai_

**_Jamais je ne pourrais dire "Si tu es heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel"  
Un cœur aussi tordu, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr_**

Et pourtant, tu as était le seul a pensé a mon anniversaire. Se matin la, seul ton cadeau, pour mon jour de repos.

_Tanjoubi ni moratta inisharu ringu  
Omoidaseba tsurai dake na no ni_

**_La première bague que j'ai reçue à mon anniversaire  
Me fait juste tellement mal lorsque j'y repense_**

Pourquoi tu me manque quand tu par en mission trop longtemps. Pourquoi es-que je tien plus a toi, qu'a mes amis? Alors que nous nous détestons.

_Imasara wakatta no wa omou ijou ni  
Anata wo hitsuyou toshiteta koto_

**_Je me demandais toujours une chose, que je sais maintenant:  
"Pourquoi ai-je besoin de toi ?"_**

Pourquoi mon cœur c'est-il brisé, lorsque ce soir la, j'ai entendu la conversation, des scientifiques tous juste nouveaux pour moi, mais trop bien connus pour toi.

_Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni  
Kokoro to urahara ni dete kita kotoba ajikeenai sayonara_

**_Nous sentions tous les deux notre rupture imminente  
Ces mots tristes que ne disaient pas nos coeurs: "Au revoir"_**

Je ne savais pas la dure réalité des choses, comment imaginé que tu ne finirais que dans leur mains.

_Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu  
Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai_

**_J'espère qu'un jour, tu le regretteras amèrement  
Un cœur aussi laid et ignoble, je le hais encore plus qu'hier_**

Pourtant j'espère que tu souffres, pour m'avoir fais souffrir en restant froid et distant tout au long des années.

_Anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai  
Nejimagatta konna kokoro ga doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai_

**_Jamais je ne pourrais dire "Si tu es heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel"  
Un cœur aussi tordu, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr_**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr, pour nous avoir fais souffrir, pour nous avoir mentis sur les conditions de ton existence...

_Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu  
Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai _

**_J'espère qu'un jour, tu le regretteras amèrement  
Un cœur aussi laid et ignoble, je le hais encore plus qu'hier_**

Et pourtant, malgré tous ca, toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces peines...

Je t'aime,Yuu.

* * *

**Moi:** Alors?

**Allen: **O.O Je me souviens pas être capable de dire des truc comme ca!

**Kanda: **Il m'aime? Moyashi m'aime? Oh mon dieu l'auteur est complètement timbré!

**Moi: **Moi timbré?

**Lavi:** Bon review pour l'auteur, sinon elle vas être d'une humeur massacrante demain...


End file.
